The Superhero
by notjustafangirl
Summary: When Lucy has to babysit, the Prof has to come over unexpectedly. What will happen if he's found? R&R Please!
1. Irrelevant Fears

Alfendi Layton was in love, and his assistant knew it, for she too, was in love as well. Lucy and the Prof,, together, made an excellent crime fighting duo, with his genius and her persistence, there wasn't a criminal they couldn't crack. But after hours, they were much more than that. Lucy and Alfendi were the Mystery Room couple. Lucy was the only one who could truly handle both sides of the Prof, whether it be Potty of Placid, and Alfendi felt at peace whenever they were together. The two of them fit into place perfectly, just like the one of the Prof's father's puzzles.  
Today, however, they were in quite the predicament. Lucy, who was supposed to have the day off to baby-sit her cousins, had come in to crack a case that was particularly difficult to solve. Soon the afternoon clock was nearing 4:30, and Lucy let out a gasp.  
"Oi! I'm gonna be late! I'm supposta meet them at five," she cried. The Prof jolted awake, part of the case file stuck to his cheek.  
"Hunh," Prof gurgled. "What do you mean, Lucy?" Looking at the clock, he recalled that Lucy had to baby-sit at five. "Oh, that's right. Here." Alfendi began to pack of the case, peeling of the small bit of his cheek with a sigh. He chuckled as Lucy raced around the room, gathering her stuff strewn around the room. Shoving the case into his seemingly mile deep pockets, Alfendi picked Lucy up in his arms and carried her out of the Scotland Yard.

"Prof! Let me down, will ya?" Lucy tried to squirm out of Alfendi's grasp, but to no avail. "I still havta baby-sit, Prof," she yelled.  
"Where did you think we were going? Are you completely blind?" Potty Prof was out now. Lucy realized that they had arrived at a automobile. It was a small car, with a metallic black finish. The inside was lined with leather, but the deciding factor that is was the Prof's was the fact that the interior was cluttered with newspapers and old file cases. "You can feel free to get in now, Lucy. You've been staring at my car for awhile now."  
"Whada you mean, get in?" Lucy was so going to be late. Alfendi's hair stayed crimson, the shade of fresh blood.  
"Well unless you would like to be late I don't have to lend my form of transport to you," he growled. Lucy rolled her eyes and got in the car.  
The whole ride there Potty Prof stayed in control. Lucy hung on for dear life to the car handle as Alfendi raced through the streets of London. If a person was to slow for his tastes, he would blow them off, curse words flying out of his mouth a mile a minute. Lucy saw her flat out of the corner of her eye.  
"STOP!" Potty Prof slammed on the brakes, screeching into a parking space. The sudden jolt pushed the two of them forward against their seatbelts, and rammed them backwards immediately after. The impact knocked Placid Prof right back into control.  
"Wot," Lucy's heart was beating to the point of bursting, "was that." The Prof was breathing hard, but didn't look surprised about his other side's driving.  
"How do you think I get to work on time on Mondays?" He said with a tired smile. "Oh, look at the time. Your cousins should be here any moment now. How old are they?" Alfendi was actually quite scarred of children. Their germs, their tendency to break everything. He shuddered.  
"They be twins, Prof. One lass, an' on boy. Aged 6 to be exact." Lucy replied. The Prof was acting very strange.  
"Then I'll be off-" he started.  
"Oh, no, Prof. It'll be good for ya," she said with a smile. Alfendi tried to protest, but she was already dragging him inside her flat.  
Lucy's flat, while rather large for one person, was going to be crowded with four tonight. The place was always nice and in order, which was in huge contrast to the Prof's own. It's nice and cozy though, Alfendi thought. It was time to come up with excuse, however, to get him away from the children.  
"Lucy, erm, I really can't stay. I'd just be a nuisance around kids, " he started.  
"I know tat you don't like 'em, Prof. You can just hide in ta kitchen, if you like. We still need to figure out da case weeve been on," Lucy said with a smile. "Ta kids ain't allowed in ta kitchen any ways." Relief washed over Alfendi. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on Lucy's cheek.  
"You do know me best, don't you, Lucy?" He smiled, and then rushed off to the kitchen to hide.  
Just then, the doorbell of the flat rung out. Lucy rushed to the door, opening it to face her aunt, flanked by her twin cousins.  
"Ello, Auntie! I avn't seen you in awhile!" Lucy hugged her aunt, who pecked her on her still blushed cheek. "And now where are me favorite cousins?" The twins pulled her down into a group hug. Even with her small stature, Lucy proceeded to pick the two up in each arm.  
"Ta very much, Lucy. This means a lot to me," her aunt said. "I'll be by to pick 'em up in the morn. How does ten sound?"  
"Any time is good for me, Auntie. 'Ave a nice time!" Lucy smiled as the twins waved good-bye to their mom. Putting them down, Lucy realized just how much they had grown. "Wow, guys! The way you be growin' is mighty sus, if you ask me!" Lucy went over the rules with them, the main rule being no tykes in the kitchen, so not to give away the Prof.  
"What are we gonna do, Aunt Lucy? I want to play a game," a small feminine voice questioned.  
"Well, I dunno any good games, Emma. Oi! 'Ow bout ' 'ide and seek? Just remember! No idin' in ta kitchen!"

Alfendi could hear almost everything that was going on. Through out the night, Lucy had only come into the kitchen once, to prepare dinner. Smiling, she winked at the Prof and handed him a tray of the soup she's prepared. Before he could protest, Lucy held a finger up to her lips to shush him. Grudgingly, he took the food. With that, Lucy triumphantly smiled and walked of to feed her cousins.  
After many rounds of hide and seek, and even a makeover by Emma and James, Lucy was exhausted, and it showed in the kids as well. Checking the time, she saw that it was almost time for bed.  
"So," Lucy yawned. "ow 'bout a story before I put tat two of you ta bed?"  
"I want one about superheroes, aunt Lucy!" James said excitedly.  
"Yeah, me, too!" Emma added.  
"'Ell, I dunno If I have ny ta spare…" Lucy though for a moment, before an idea struck her. "Alright. I've got one. But before I go annawhere wit it, you better get read for bed. Squealing, the twins ran off to bed as Lucy tiptoed into the kitchen. She found the Prof flipping through a cook-book.  
"Ah, Lucy. Are the kids finally asleep?" Alfendi prayed that they were.  
"Nope. But it's story time, Prof, and I believe tat you might wanna 'ear this one," she said. Pulling him up, she led him to a place right by her bedroom, which the twins now inhabited, where Alfendi would be able to hear the story. "I'll be right back, Prof," she whispered, slipping into the room.  
Now what could this be about? Alfendi was stumped. Silently, he pressed his ear to the door, waiting for Lucy;s story.


	2. The Prof and DC

Now that the kids were in bed, tucked in nicely in their pajamas, Lucy began her story.  
"Once every so often, there comes a genius come a long. Whether it be a she or a he, tat's fate's job. Tis time, it were a man. 'E grew up normally, wit the exception 'o being smarter tha' everyone else. When 'e was older, 'e decided to go inta crime fightin'. 'E quickly proved 'imself worthy, an' reached the position of Inspector. 'Is life seem ta be normal, but tat all changed one night.  
"On a particularly sus case, the inspector had ended up in a stand off wit da criminal. In the darkness, a shot went rouge, striking the man. That, ladies and gentleman, was when 'e got his powers. When 'e awoke, he found after several months tat he had a different side ta him, one tat only came out when he were interrogating a criminal. This side could manipulate even ta toughest 'a crooks to crack. It seemed as though, this man 'ad no weakness, until 'e found a sidekick.  
"New to ta scene, DC, as she called 'er self, saw first 'and what every one was sayin' about this inspector. It was clearly evident that he became a different man when around criminals. All ta people around 'er said to run, but DC had no fear of this other side. Ta her, this darker side was what made 'im a genius."  
"Aunt Lucy," James said with a yawn. "Wot was the man's name?"  
"'Ell I can't just give you 'is real name, but his crime fightin' name was simply 'The Prof.'"  
"Aunt Lucy? Can you draw him for us? You always used to draw your other characters," Emma said with hope. But by then, Alfendi was already smiling, a glimmer of a tear in his eye. He had sneaked back into the kitchen to get a hold of himself.  
"Uh, sure ting, Em. She pulled out her sketchbook. "Wot side do you want? Each side has their own sense 'a style," Lucy said with a smile. In the end they each wanted opposite sides, so Lucy decided to draw both. She started with the investigator Prof.  
"'Ell both sides of the Prof are super tall, and have wavy, and rather unruly hair that's pulled back like this," she sketched the outline of his body, adding the hair after that. "When at ta crime scene, or the reconstructor, the Prof is always wearing 'is trusty lab coat, wit' pockets full of newspapers. Underneath, 'e wears a red and blue sweater, wit' black pants."  
"Why is his nose so big, Aunt Lucy?" James asked.  
"It's perfect like that. Now this side of ta Prof is generally smiling, and has ta brightest amber eyes, like honey. Seeing 'e almost lives in 'is office, the Prof generally has stubble on his chin." When she was finished, she started coloring it in. "'Is hair is a pale purple, almost like your top, Emma," she pointed at the child's lilac clothes. "You'll notice one big difference from the other side of ta Prof, so I want ta if you can notice.  
Sketching Potty Prof, she started with the same outline, but with his arms up in the signature 'I got you' pose. This time while drawing his hair, she swept it into his eyes, precisely how it went when Alfendi's person changed. Also, just for fun, Lucy drew him in a navy suit and red tie, similar to the one he used to wear before her. She set his mouth into a triumphant sneer, and noticed how similar her drawings were to the real person. She started to color his hair crimson, just a Emma squeaked.  
"Auntie Lucy! It's his hair! That's wots different!"  
"Precisely, Em, tat's exactly right." Finished with her drawings, Lucy set them on the nightstand for tomorrow. "No, you've 'ad your story. Time ta go to bed." Murmuring protests, eventually the duo snuggled their way to sleep.

Clicking the door quietly shut , Lucy Baker returned to the den of her flat, looking for the Prof, only to find him in the kitchen. Lucy was a bit hurt, thinking that he hadn't stayed for her story. Frowning, she came up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
"You didn't like my story, Prof?" The tone of voice she was using alerted Alfendi that she though he had left without listening. Turning around to face Lucy, it took everything in his power to stop the tears from welling up again.  
"No, Lucy. That's the opposite of what I thought." One stray tear slipped down his face.  
"Oh, Prof. Ta story wasn't supposta make you sad…" Lucy felt awful now. It wasn't supposed to hurt him. It was intended to make him smile.  
"It didn't make me sad, Lucy. In fact, it's the opposite. You the first person on this earth to make me feel this way. These tears, dear Lucy, are ones of joy," the Prof whispered in her ear. "Now. Let's go to bed."  
"But what about ta case?" Lucy asked. True, baby-sitting had exhausted her, but she didn't expect the Prof to go down so soon.  
"One case can wait till the morning, Lucy. It's time for dreams now." Together they walked hand in hand to the couch, Alfendi laying down first, then Lucy. Snuggling up against him, Lucy closed her eyes as the Prof rested his arms in a tight embrace around her. In the end, Lucy had molded her body to Al's, who had nuzzled his nose into her cap. That was the position that Lucy's mischievous cousins found them in.


	3. Hero?

At around midnight, James had become restless in his sleep. His kicking had woken up his sister, who quickly kicked him back.  
"Ow! Emma, wot was that for?" James asked in a hushed tone.  
"It was only fair. You kicked me first," Emma replied. "I'm thirsty. How bout you?"  
"I could go for some water, yeah." Together the pair found them in the living room, Emma arriving first. Putting her arm out to stop her brother.  
"Shhhhhh…." she whispered. "Look." the pair looked on to Alfendi and Lucy, who had both been long asleep. "Is that?"  
"No way! He's real!" In awe, the brother and sister saw Lucy asleep with the Superhero she had just drawn for them hours before. "The Prof is real," James whispered. "But that makes Lucy…."  
"She must be DC! Wot was her title again? She's a Detective Constable. We know a superhero! Do you think they'd give us an autograph?" Emma wondered aloud. And with that, the two devised a plan for the morning.

When Alfendi woke up, Lucy's scent was all around him. Smiling, he climbed over the back of the couch as to not disturb his partner. Falling on her back, Lucy snorted a bit in her sleep. To keep from laughing, the Prof left to make some morning tea. Chuckling softly, he entered the kitchen.  
Looking on from the door of Lucy's bedroom, Emma and James were waiting for the Prof to be alone. Seeing him get up from the couch, the siblings grew worried as he entered the kitchen. Seeing the hero leave the living room, the twins realized that they were in a predicament. Aunt Lucy said to never enter the kitchen.  
"We have to get that autograph, Emma! Think of how cool that would be," James argued. Looking extremely nervous, Emma opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't think of one. James continued, "Auntie Lucy's asleep anyways." Nodding to each other, the duo snuck into the forbidden room.  
Alfendi was halfway through making the Earl Grey tea that both sides of him so dearly liked. It seemed as though the only things both Alfendis could agree on were Earl Grey and Lucy Baker. It was amazing how both of his personalities could agree on something so small, and something, no, one, so important. Daydreaming on what he would he would do with Lucy later that day, after the case had been solved, of course.  
Suddenly, there was a slight tug on his lab coat. Turning around with a smile, expecting Lucy, there was no one there. No one at eyelevel, that was.  
"Oh, mister!" Emma shouted. "Down here!"  
Alfendi nearly had a heart attack. Backing up into the corner, he realized there was no where to go. He tried to slink away from the insufferable tots, but they had him cornered.  
"Oi! Are you the Prof?" the little boy, James, Alfendi thought. Mouth set in a grim line, he wondered how they knew Lucy's nickname for him.  
"Just-just how d-did you know th-that?" Alfendi sputtered. Even his real persona was stuttering, as he had come out in fear.  
"Lucy told us last night. But we just thought you were a story, but your real! You're a real superhero!" The little girl who had to be Emma exclaimed. Hero? I'm no hero, Alfendi thought. "Can we have you autograph?" Confused, Prof noticed that their hands were behind their backs. Bringing a slip of paper out, Emma held it out to him.  
"Give me that," Potty Prof barked. Grabbing the paper, he realized it was a drawing. Befuddled, he asked, "And just what is this?"  
"Lucy drew 'The Prof,'" she made air-quotes, "for us last night. that's what she called wot was it, James?"  
"I think it were Placid Prof, right?" James finished.  
"Oh, yeah. James has something called Potty Prof. The Prof was the character she told us about last night. We think Auntie Lucy is actually DC, your sidekick," the small girl added in a whisper. Looking the paper over, Alfendi realized how much it actually looked like his placid side. The hair was in perfect detail, the smile and kind eyes there. Before he knew it, he was actually smiling as Placid Prof.  
"Your hair changed color! You really are the Prof!" James squealed. Were these kids really fans of his. They barely knew what he had done… However, he realized, they seemed harmless.  
"Yes. I am the one you call the Prof." Alfendi took each paper, and in a miracle, both sides came out to sign the appropriate alter-ego. Sitting down, Al realized how much Emma looked like a miniature Lucy. Her eyes were fairly lighter, the caramel colored hair leaning more towards blonde. He could now see why the two were twins. Every feature Emma had, James had it in a boyish manor.  
"Can you tell us a story, Mister? Lucy only gave us little stuff," Emma said with a frown. Smiling, Alfendi Layton realized that these kids weren't so bad, and invited them to sit on opposite sides of his lap. Then, he launched into less gory tales of the cases he and Lucy had solved.

When Lucy finally woke up, the time was 8: 30. The Prof was probably already up, making tea. Remembering the twins, she got up groggily to check up on them. Stretching, she walked over to the bedroom. Her heart raced, noticing the door was ajar, she burst into the room, only to find they weren't there. Rushing back into the living room, she burst into the kitchen in a flurry. Screeching to a halt, Lucy was utterly shocked at the scene in front of her.  
Alfendi had fallen asleep on the linoleum floor, his head up against the wall. Emma's head was rested on the right, while James rested on the left. Tiptoeing back into her room, she grabbed her camera, hoping the touching group was still there. In the kitchen it was still in perfect place. Snapping the picture, Lucy turned the lights off, and went back into the den, smiling softly to her self.


	4. Not So Bad After-All

For the second time that morning, Alfendi had woken up to an unfamiliar surrounding. With the events of the morning coming back to him, he noticed Lucy's cousins snuggled up on opposite levels. The oven clock read 9:30. According to Lucy, these kids were going to leave soon. Chuckling, he bounced both knees to gently wake James and Emma up. James woke up first, with Emma quickly following. Looking at each other. They pull the Prof into a group hug.

"Are you gonna be our uncle? Mommy says you only sleep with someone if you truly love them," Emma whispered. Alfendi blushed a deep scarlet. He had never heard anything so sweet from a six-year-old.

"You know, Emma, you cousin is really something."

"She's more like an aunt, you know. But, Prof?"

"Yes James?"

"Auntie Lucy really loves you. She's never looked so happy than she did last night."

"James is right, ya know." Lucy had silently crept up into the door frame, and over heard most of the conversation, not including the part that Emma had whispered. "I see you all have decided to rebel against me," she said, smirking. James and Emma were mortified, like Lucy was going to tell there mother.

"We didn't mean to Aunt Lucy! Last night we got up to get water and we saw your character on the couch with you!" Lucy's face was covered in embarrassed heat. Emma continued, " We was just so curious, and then we saw the Prof from your story."

"We just wanted to meet a real hero," James said.

"We're sorry," the twins cried. Tears streamed down their face as they ran to Lucy.

"Oh dears, I were just kiddin'. She wiped their tears away, smiling. "Now run off and get ready. DC has to scold her mentor."

Alfendi had just stood up and was brushing himself off when he heard her comment. Potty Prof came out just after the kids left the kitchen.

"You, Lucy Baker, are going to scold me? You must be-" Lucy had ran across the kitchen and tackled him in a hug.

"Ta very much, Prof. I know you get squeamish around kids," she said.

"I don't know, Lucy. I might have to change that opinion. They're not actually half bad. Now where was that scolding?" Lucy smiled, for Potty Prof was actually being agreeable. Alfendi leaned down and pulled his love into kiss. It lasted for awhile, deepening at times, until Lucy gently pulled away.

"You know that I meant everything I said. You really are a superhero,: she whispered. "I don't wanta know what others think. You r my hero, an' tat's all that matters. I love you, Prof."

"I love you, too, Lucy." Placid Prof replied. Shuddering, Potty Prof came.

"But I love you more," he uttered into her ear. "But you're honestly more of a partner than a sidekick, 'DC,'" she shivered.

"Every puzzle has an answer, my father used to say. I always resented that statement. I never got it until I met you. You're my answer, Lucy. You always have been, and always will be." During the whole statement, his Alfendi's hair was constantly changing, his feelings coming on so strong in that moment. Lucy had never felt so at home. She nuzzled her head under his chin. They stayed like this until two simultaneous voices interrupted.

"Ew! James, is that what love is? I never wanna fall in love!" Emma screaming in pure terror, and ran into the den.

James, who was more confused, simply asked Al, "Don't you have her cooties now?" before running after his sister. Alfendi blushed all over in surprise and anger, while Lucy couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Are you quite shout 'bout children, Prof?" Lucy said through her laughter. It was Placid who replied.

"As long as they don't do that, I just might be fine." The duo walked out of the kitchen, expecting the kids to still be freaked out, but were met by a group hug.

"Hey Prof," Emma started. "Wots your real name?"

"And just why is that important?" Potty Prof teased.

"Because. Uncle Prof just didn't sound right." His hair immediately mellowed to purple.


End file.
